Endotoxin-like components from Listeria monocytogenes are being prepared by various extraction procedures and will be purified using chloroform-methanol and gel chromatographic procedures. Chemical and structural analyses of the purified components will be continued using thin layer, gas chromatographic and colorimetric methods. An assay procedure for endotoxin-like component has been developed. Effects of some of the endotoxin-like components on adenosine triphosphate levels in various tissues of mice are being evaluated. In addition, biological activities of the various components obtained from Listeria monocytogenes will be studied.